Underneathe it All
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: Ayame decides its time to inform Shigure of something important. Light shounen-ai.


**Title**: Underneat It All  
**Author**: F. Rivera  
**Characters**: Shigure x Ayame  
**Summary**: Ayame decides its time to inform Shigure of something important. Light shounen-ai.

Ayame paced back and forth in front of the main entrance to Shigure's home. It was late...very late. Glancing up to the night sky, riddled with countless stars, he shook his head lightly, jostling silver locks worthy of a shampoo commercial. It was such an easy thing he had to do. All he had to do was say those words. Three simple little words that held so much meaning. And yet, he was hesitating. He had been for the last forty five minutes.

Pausing mid-step, the silver haired man wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to block out the chill of the night. 'What if 'Gure-chan says he doesn't feel the same?' Blink. 'He does have a rather strong fetish for teenage _girls_...' Pout.

His resolve faded, and he decided not to ruin their friendship by saying something stupid like _I love you_. So instead of inviting himself into the home, he turned on his heel, and began to leave. A familiar voice stopped him.

"AYA-CHAN! Leaving without even saying hello first?" Shigure teased.

Ayame whirled around, putting on a bright smile to cover his shakey emotions. "Ah, of course not 'Gure-chan! I merely forgot something I wanted to show you..!"

Shigure smiled and nodded. He thought the encounter was a little on the odd side. Especially since it was so late. He wondered if it could have waited until the morning, but knowing Ayame...whatever it was, he was so proud of it that it had to be shown off. Which brought him back to the oddness level. If he had something so wonderful to show him, why had he forgotten it?

Moments of uncomfortable silence, for Ayame at least, followed before Shigure queried, "Are you going to go get it, Aya?"

"Get what?" Olive green eyes blinked slowly. Just that quickly, he had forgotten his little lie. All because he was caught up in looking at Shigure's moonlit visage.

Shigure quirked a brow. Something seemed very ... weird about his best friend. "It's getting late, Aya. Why don't you stay the night?"

Ayame, slightly flustered, shook his head. "But 'Gure, I have nothing to sleep in..! And where would I sleep?"

Thinking for a moment he then answered the snake, voice full of mischief and insinuations. "My bed of course, and you can wear one of my shirts."

"Shigure! That sounds positively indecent!"

Grinning, Shigure walked out to where Ayame was, draped an arm around the slim man's shoulder's, and began leading him inside. "Only if you want it to be."

"?!"

* * *

"'Gure-chan," Ayame whined as he walked into Shigure's bedroom, donned in one of the other's man's old dress shirts. The long sleeved shirt was mid thigh in length on Aya, and didn't have the top few buttons buttoned. "This does nothing for my figure..!"

Shigure looked up once heard Aya's voice. His breathing momentarily stalled as he looked to his best friend who was pouting with arms crossed, hair tossed over his shoulder, and long legs spread a shoulder's width apart. The shirt may not have hugged his body like a second skin, but what it left to the imagination more than made up for that.

Remembering to breathe, Shigure shook his head. How could he be thinking of his friend like that. Sure they flirted innocently, but to actually think about not being so innocent...well, it made him blush lightly.

Ayame quirked a slender brow as he noticed the blush. "Oooo 'Gure-chan! You're turning the most brilliant shade of pink..!" Maybe the shirt wasn't so bad after all. Grinning, he skittered over to the bed, hopped up onto it, and kneeled in front of Shigure. Leaning close, he continued to smile. "You're such an adorable puppy..!"

Shigure's brows raised. "Puppy?!" Playfully, he growled at Ayame.

Ayame squeaked as he scooted away from Shigure which caused Shigure to follow after him. Soon enough, the dog was chasing the snake around the room.

Ayame stopped, panting softly, with the back of his legs touching the bed. Really, it wasn't his fault. Shigure was just as playful as puppy. So why not call him that?

Shigure stalked closer to Ayame, still lightly growling. Without warning, he pounced the silver haired man, causing them both to fall onto the bed. Face hovering just a few inches above Ayame's, he whispered, "Want to rethink the puppy thing?"

"Shigure," figuring it to be now or never time, he decided to spring his feelings on his best friend and hope for the best. Placing his hands on either side of his face, he guided Shigure down lower. "I love you." Closing his eyes, he gently pressed his lips to Shigure's.

Shigure was surprised to say the least. That was not the answer he was expecting. Feeling a light sigh against his lips, he realized he hadn't responded to anything Ayame said or did and felt horrible for that. "A-Ayame..." What could he say? Did he love his friend in that way? He had to think about this logically..well..somewhat logically. If Ayame were to die, how would he feel? Would he mourn for him the way you mourn for a friend? His brows furrowed as he realized the answer was so simple. He wouldn't be able to live another day knowing he'd never see Ayame's exuberant face again.

Unfortunately, seeing the furrowed brows gave Ayame the wrong idea. Turning his head to the side, a tear slid over the bridge of his nose and fell to the bed. "Forgive me, Shigure. I shouldn't ha–"

Upon seeing the tear, Shigure supported his weight on one arm, while the hand on the opposite arm was used to turn Ayame's head so he was facing him again. "Don't cry, Aya." Leaning down, he gently kissed Ayame's closed eyelids.

Hesitantly, Ayame opened his eyes, eyelashes damp with his tears. "Shigure?"

"Ayame, I never thought about my feelings about you before. I always just thought about you as my best friend. But I realize now, I couldn't live without you," his confession was soft, almost whisper-like in it's tone. As if he was afraid to admit his feelings. To prove his point, he lowered his head and gently kissed Ayame.

It took Ayame a few short moments to process what Shigure had said. So, his feelings were more than just friendship. Happily, he returned the kiss, opening his mouth as he felt Shigure's tongue seek entrance.

Shigure may not have said he loved Ayame back, but at least he was willing to show him how much he cared. And Ayame, well, he was glad he resolved himself to voice his feelings and was now experiencing the joys of being with the love of his life.


End file.
